Forum:Demandas (Mafcadio)
Alo! Me ave alga demandas a elefen. : Alo, bonveni! Simon Frases e parolas Esce 'one of the most important writers' ta es 'un de la scrivores la plu importante'? --Mafcadio (talk) 00:15, May 28, 2018 (UTC) *Si, esata tal. Simon Me es traduinte alga de la parolas e frases de la interfas de Vicipedia. Cual es 'Dismiss' en elefen, como en 'Dismiss a notification'? Me trove 'refusa' per 'dismiss' en la disionario ma en esta caso me pensa ce 'dejeta' o 'desprende' ta es plu bon, como 'Descartar' cual es usada per 'Dismiss' en la Vicipedia espaniol. --Mafcadio (talk) 01:45, June 1, 2018 (UTC) *Me acorda per "dejeta". "Desprende" es ance posible, ma lo sujesta ce on ia "prende" ja la cosa en sua manos, cual no pare un metafor clar per avisas. En pasa, la plu de la traduis esistente ia es fada par me, donce me ave los asi en un fix de testo. Esce tu ta es aidada par un copia de acel fix? Simon ::Grasias. ::A. si, per favore. Asta aora en cuando me tradui, me ia es xercante tra la parte 'Translated' en translatewiki.net e la interfas de Vicipedia elefen per esemplos, traduis simil, etc. --Mafcadio (talk) 00:44, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::http://www.elefen.org/simon/core_lfn.txt :::Grasias Esce on ave un forma transitiva de 'combina'? 'Me combina esta con acel'? Me no pote vide esta forma en la disionario ma me vide la forma transitiva de 'recombina'. --Mafcadio (talk) 01:17, June 5, 2018 (UTC) *Serta. On pote prende cualce verbo nontransitiva e usa lo en modo transitiva, par mera la ajunta de un ojeto direta. "Esta combina con acel." "Me combina esta con acel." Ance la partisipio "combinada". Simon :: A, si. Me ia oblida acel: "The object corresponds semantically to the intransitive subject, and the verb now means 'causes (the object) to ...' ". Ma en acel caso, esce 'The dust caused me to sneeze' ta pote es 'La polvo ia stornui me', e 'I was caused to sneeze by the dust' ta pote es 'Me ia es stornuida par la polvo'? --Mafcadio (talk) 11:33, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Si. Car "stornui" es nontransitiva, on pote dise "la polvo ia stornui me". Plu comun, on ta dise "la polvo ia fa ce me ia stornui". Ma probable lo es un era ce "stornui" es listada como nontransitiva: plu bon, lo ta condui como "vomiti" e verbos simil de emete, car on pote "stornui sangue" o simil. Simon ::: Un esemplo plu divertinte de un stornui transitiva ia veni a mea testa, de La manual per autostopa tra la galasia: "A la comensa, la universo ia es creada. Esta ia coleri multe un monton de persones, e on opina jeneral ce lo ia es un mal idea. Multe razas crede ce lo ia es creada par alga spesie de dio, ma la popla jatravartide de Vilvodel 6 crede firma ce la universo intera ia es stornuida tra la nas de un esente nomida la Grande Axicaxuca Verde." Me ia cambia "stornui" a transitiva en la disionario :) Simon Cual es 'remote sensing' en elefen? Me vide ce alga linguas romanica ave la prefisa 'tele' en sua traduis (es:Teledetección detección remota, it:Telerilevamento, fr:Télédétection) e la disionario ave la prefisa 'tele-'. Ance, engles e portuges(Sensoriamento remoto deteção remota) ave 'sonda' en sua nomes cual es plu lojical per me, car 'deteta' ave per me la sinifia ce on xerca atendente per alga cosa o espeta un aveni, e 'sonda' inclui vide e en esta paje un camera es descrive como un 'remote sensing device'. Ma me no es serta. Cisa la sinifia de 'deteta' es pico diferente en linguas romanica? Mea sujestas: telesonda, sonda a distantia, teledeteta, deteta a distantia --Mafcadio (talk) 01:17, June 5, 2018 (UTC) *Me gusta "teledeteta". La introdui de la article engles usa la verbo "detect". Lo es un varia tecnical de la sinifia comun. On refere a photodetectors, per esemplo. (En pasa, "sonda" sinifia "probe, survey", e no "sense", cual es "sensa".) Simon :: Me comprende. Grasias. --Mafcadio (talk) 11:33, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Me vide 'Sumer' en la disionario ma no un ajetivo per lo. Esce la ajetivo es 'sumeran' (Sumerian)? Mea razona per lo es de esta frase en la grammar.pdf '-an is also one of the five standard suffixes for forming adjectives that denote languages and peoples.'. --Mafcadio (talk) 21:59, June 20, 2018 (UTC) *Me ia usa "sumerian" en Aora Oji resente. "Sumeran" ta es la forma coerente, ma alga tal derivas es pico noncoerente, como "european" e no "europan". Ultima, la deide es de Jorj. Simon *… E Jorj ia proposa "sumer". Ajuntada. Simon Me vide ce en engles 'Nahuatl' es sola usada per la lingua e 'Nahua' per un grupo de mexicanes orijinal. Ma en la disionario, me vide ce la parola 'nauatl' es usada per ambos la lingua e persones. Cual es la razona per esta? --Mafcadio (talk) 21:59, June 20, 2018 (UTC) *Nauatl no es la sola lingua de la nauas. Simon **Ah, me comprende. Car 'Naua' no es en la disionario, me ia suposa falsa ce lo no esiste. Demanda seguente, esce la ajetivo per 'Naua' ta es 'naua' o 'nauan'? --Mafcadio (talk) 07:44, June 21, 2018 (UTC) **Me veni de ajunta "naua" (como un ajetivo), separante lo de "nauatl". La regula jeneral per demonimes es ce los es fundal ajetivos; nos reusa la ajetivo per nomi la popla (e la persones en la popla…) Simon Cual ta es la parolas prefereda per Vicipedia elefen? Nion (pais, popla e lingua?), o Japan e japanes (popla e lingua?)? --Mafcadio (talk) 00:53, June 23, 2018 (UTC) *Un demanda vera bon. Me ia senti sempre alga noncomfortosa ante la eleje. Personal, me prefere la nomes nativa (Nion/nion en esta caso), ma car ambos esiste en la lingua, mea usa tende varia entre los. Serta ajetivos como "tehan" e "txoson" es plu oportun ca scrive "de Corea Sude" e "de Corea Norde", ma los es min reconosable per la plu de persones. An tal, Vicipedia nesesa un regula, e sua iperlias permete ce on clica per comprende fasil cualce nom nonreconoseda. Donce me sujesta ce nos ta usa normal la nomes nativa. Cisa un caso esetal ta aveni con romanes (filmas, etc) en linguas european con "Japan" o "japanes" en sua titulo. Simon Cual es 'sesafusili'? Me vide lo en locas variosa ma me no trove lo en la disionario. Esce lo un parola elefen vea? --Mafcadio (talk) 10:39, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :A! Ceasefire? Mafcadio (talk) 10:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Si, esata tal. La parola "spara" es un ajunta relativa resente. A acel punto, "sesafusili" ia deveni "sesaspara". "Spara" es min spesifante sur la arma usada ca "fusili". Simon ::: A, me comprende. Grasias. Me ia recambia cada caso de la parola vea en la Vicipedia. --Mafcadio (talk) 17:58, June 26, 2018 (UTC) De engles, cual es 'Halide' en elefen? Me no es bon con cimica ma mea comprende es ce lo es corta per 'Halogenide' (Usada en otra linguas per lo) e es la composada resultante de combina alojenes con otra elementos. La gramatica elefen pdf dise 'International scientific and medical terms are formed from Latin and Greek sources by means of a large number of technical prefixes and suffixes' e me vide otra parolas de cimica en la disionario con la sufisa 'ide', donce me pensa 'alojenide' ta es coreta. --Mafcadio (talk) 15:24, June 27, 2018 (UTC) *Me pensa ce lo es "alojenido", con -o, no -e. La parolas cual fini con "-ide" fini vera con -oide, -side, etc, e "-ide" mesma no es en la disionario. Ma "-ido" es ala con la sinifia cimical, como en "bromido", "clorido", etc. Interesante, la linguas romanica usa "-ur" per esta, ma nos ia deside ce "-ido" es plu internasional. Simon **A, acel es lojical. Me vide ce bromido es la composada resultante de combina bromo con otra elementos, e la mesma con clorido e cloro. Grasias. Si, me ia vide ce la sufisa comun -ure usada en la 'halogénure' franses es simil a la partisipio pasiva '-da' en elefen donce 'alojenida' (halogenated/halogenized?) ia es mea otra idea. **Si, lo es divertinte ce "-i-da" produi un sinifia simil a "-ido". Me es multe nonesperta sur cimica, ma me crede ce on ave un sistem formal de afisas per nomi cimicales, e elefen atenta cabe se a acel. Simon **Si, mea pensa ance. Lo es perce me ia sujesta 'alojenide'. -- Sur ajunta la '-i' a alojen, 'alojeni': esce lo ta es coreta per 'halogenate'? Simil 'clori' per 'chlorinate' e 'bromi' per 'brominate'? --Mafcadio (talk) 18:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) **A! me vide clori esiste. --Mafcadio (talk) 18:46, June 27, 2018 (UTC) **Si, "alojeni", "bromi", "clori", etc, con la -i transitiva. Simon En la Vicipedia elefen, me trove parolas con la sufisa -al cual no es en la disionario, pe 'colasa gravital' e 'stasion ferovial' cual me ia ta scrive 'colasa de gravita' e 'stasion de ferovia'. Esce on ave un difere entre un nom con la sufisa -al e un nom seguente sola 'de'? Esce la usa de '-al' restrinje a parolas en la disionario o on pote usa libre la sufisa? --Mafcadio (talk) 11:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *On pote serta usa -al per formi parolas con corespondentes direta en la linguas romanica. Regardante sola franses, "gravital" coresponde a "gravitationnel" e "ferovial" a "ferroviaire", donce estas es serta bon, an si los no es listada en la disionario. (Me veni de ajunta los.) En fato, me opina ce -al es libre usable, si la parola resultante no pare tro strana o artifis. Simon **Grasias! --Mafcadio (talk) 20:56, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Partisipio pasiva Me es confusada par la usa de la partisipio pasiva. Me comprende ce lo pote es usada a crea la vose pasiva como 'es da' o usada como un nom, ajetivo o averbo ma no un verbo, e ce 'esta debe es nunca confusada con la tempo pasada', ma en la Vicipedia de elefen me vide estas: * Redirijeda de ... * ajuntada a categoria * Paje creada con ... Esce la seguentes no es coreta? * Ia redirije de ... (A... acel 'ia' con un letera major de 'i' ta pote es malpersepida per 'la') * ia ajunta a categoria * Paje ia crea con ... : "Paje creada" es un modo cortida de dise "La paje ia es creada". Lo es importante ce "creada" es pasiva: alga cosa ia crea la paje. Lo no es vera ce la paje mesma ia fa un ata de crea, como on ta implica par dise "Paje ia crea". Simil per la otra du: si me ta vide "Paje ia ajunta a categoria", me ta demanda "La paje ia ajunta cual a la categoria?", e "Redirijeda de" sinifia "Tu es redirijeda de" (la sistem ia redirije tu). Simon :: A! Me comprende aora. Grasias! Me no ia conose la modo cortida. Me ia leje aceles como la tempo pasada en engles e me no ia pensa sur la sinifia de mea "coretas". Alora, esce la parolas asente 'ia es' es como la omete de articles a su: un caso nonusual? --Mafcadio (talk) 12:00, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Si, un caso nonusual. Nota ce la modo cortida no es un parte ofisial de la lingua. Simil, espresas como "Page added to category" no es vera gramatical coreta en engles, ma on susede comprende los. Simon Omete de articles Me no es serta si o cuando on pote omete la articles 'la' o 'un' cuando la nom es singular. Me vide en la Vicipedia de elefen estas: * Carga fix * Mostra previde * Vacui demanda * Previde resulta Esce estas es permeteda car la parola du no pote es un verbo nontransitiva e si lo pote es interpreteda como un verbo nontransitiva, la sinifia ta es asurda? : Si, acel es la razona. Teorial, "Mostra previde" ta pote sinifia "La mostra es previdente", ma evidente acel no es la intende. Estas es frases cortida per conveni a la interfas de Vicipedia: un caso nonusual. (Tal comandas en computadores comensa normal con verbos.) En testos normal, on ta dise o scrive "carga un fix", "mostra la previde", "vacui la demanda", "previde la resulta". Tipal, on pote omete la article ante un nom singular sola si la nom es noncontable, como "bevi vino", o si la nom es nonspesifante e locada pos un preposada, como "fondo de rio". (Un otra caso con cual me esperimenta a presente es omete la article en notas de posto, como "Emmanuel Macron, presidente de Frans".) Simon :: Me comprende. Car me programi, conosente esta es bon. Grasias! --Mafcadio (talk) 12:00, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :: (Ala tu vole dise "conose esta es bon". "Conosente" es un ajetivo: "un person conosente" = "un person ci conose". Cuando "X-ing" sinifia "to X", elefen usa la forma fundal de la verbo como un nom. Simon) ::: Me ia deveni fisada tra alga tempo a acel frase. Me ia atenta tradui "it's good to know this". Esce 'lo es bon conose esta' es ance posible? Simil, esce 'it is bad to eat that' ta es 'lo es mal come acel'? --Mafcadio (talk) 16:09, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::: La strutur normal es "Sabe esta es bon". "It's good to know this" sinifia "Knowing this is good"; la parola "it" es un teniloca. On pote dise ance "lo es bon, sabe esta", usante "lo" como un sujeto pupetin e ajuntante "sabe esta" cuasi como un pospensa per clari "lo"; esta forma ta es probable plu comun en parla, si elefen ta es parlada… Ma "sabe esta es bon" es preferable. "It is bad to eat that" es "Come acel es mal" (o "Lo es mal, come acel"). Nota ance ce "know" es "sabe" cuando lo pertine a fatos, informas, studias, capasias, etc; "conose" es usada cuando "know" sinifia "be acquainted with" (par esperia, no par aprende). Simon Camera firma? En la paje 'Camera' de Vicipedia en elefen, me ia tradui 'still camera' a 'camera firma' ma me no es serta si esta es coreta. Me vide en la disionario la prefisa 'foto-' ma no 'fotocamera'. Esce 'fotocamera' es permeteda en elefen? En deutx e me crede italian e nederlandes 'fotocamera'/'fotokamera' esiste per un camera cual fa xef fotos (photos/stills). Alternativa cisa 'camera fotografial' o 'camera de foto'? : "Fotocamera" es un sujesta interesante, ma car "video-" no es un prefisa, "videocamera" no ta es posible, e on ta ave termas nonsimetre. Probable "camera de foto" es la plu bon, car lo clari sua pertine a fotos; e "camera de video" per la otra spesie. Eselente — me veni de ajunta los a la disionario. Grasias! Simon :: Me ia coreta la paje. Grasias! --Mafcadio (talk) 12:00, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :: A, me vide en la disionario ce 'video' es usual usada como un ajetivo. 'banda video', 'caxeta video', 'confere video', 'disco video', etc... Esce 'camera de video' no ta es un noncoere? --Mafcadio (talk) 13:41, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Si, bon razonada. Me ia cambia lo a "camera video" en la disionario. : (En pasa, nota ce cuando "if" sinifia "whether", on dise "esce", no "si". "Si" es per ipoteses, no per demandas. Simon) :: Grasias per tua aida --Mafcadio (talk) 12:00, May 23, 2018 (UTC)